


Fora De Controle

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Dominance, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Humiliation, Maledom, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Um jovem menino sente uma fome de carne. Carne feminina.





	Fora De Controle

Era outro dia comum para mim. Eu era uma pessoa muito calma e racional, na maioria das vezes. Mas, naquele dia, a besta dentro do meu coração queria devorar algo, e algo saiu fora de controle.

Eu saí pela rua olhando por garotas. Eu pensei numa garota de cabelos azuis. Tímida. Inocente. Uma garota cuja mãe era solteira. Uma que tinha medo de homens. Eu só precisava desse tipo de carne, uma carne pequena e bonita.

Era uma manhã de sábado, e o parque onde eu a encontrei estava cheio de casais e  seus filhos. Ela estava lendo um livro debaixo de uma árvore, parecendo estar concentrada em outro mundo. E apesar disso, apesar de ser o tipo de garota que certamente não parecia estar procurando por um namorado, seus lábios estavam coloridos com um batom vermelho, e ela estava usando uma minissaia jeans e uma camisa verde.

Eu cheguei perto dela, me coloquei de quatro na grama e olhei por cima do livro. Ela lentamente se levantou para me olhar.

“Ahn, o senhor precisa de algo?”

Eu tinha 15, assim como ela. Menininha educada.

“Eu quero te estuprar.”

Ela fechou o livro e olhou para os lados. Minha mão direita tocou no seu estômago.

“Na minha casa. Ma-mães não-não está lá.”

Que coisinha fofinha ela era, gaguejando enquanto dizendo onde eu deveria violentá-la!

Nós caminhamos juntos no caminho da casa dela com as mãos dadas como namorados inocentes.

Nós chegamos a casa dela. Ela tentou me levar ao quarto dela mas disse que faríamos isso na sala de estar mesmo.

“Fique. Nua.” Eu ordenei.

Ela lentamente obedeceu a minha ordem. Doces lágrimas de humilhação desceram pelo seu rostinho lindo.

Eu a peguei pelo pescoço e afundei minha língua dentro dela. Sem resistência, eu usei a língua dela para massagear a minha. Tirando minha língua de dentro dela, eu disse:

“Abaixe-se”.

Assim que ela ficou no nível do meu pênis, eu o tirei para fora e violentamente fodi sua boca. Ela engasgou e se convulsou tentando respirar, mas só conseguia mais carne de macho. Saliva saía dos cantos da sua boca e caia no seu peito. Eu tirei meu pau para fora e dei alguns  tapinhas de leve na cara para “ajudá-la”.

Então a besta me fez fazer algo ainda mais violento. Eu cravei minhas unhas no pescoço dela até que sangrasse.  Não era uma fome sexual, não. Eu tinha fome de violência.

Eu então enterrei meu pau tão fundo em sua garganta que meus pelos púbicos entraram  dentro do nariz dela.Eu me mantive assim por 30 segundos até que ela começou a se tremer violentamente, que foi quando eu a empurrei para trás.

Ela parecia horrível. Sua maquiagem e mim a tinham reduzido a figure de uma patética palhaça, mas meu cérebro a via como o perfeito instrumento sexual.

Ela inspirou e expirou por vários segundos, até que ela colocou os dedos nos lábios manchados para dizer:

“Você quer fazer um bebê em mim?”

Eu vi vermelho ao ouvir isso. Eu praticamente torci  ela ao redor para ela ficar de costas para mim e enterrei meu pau naquela buceta virgem. Ela soltou um gritinho. Tão adorável. Eu usei a carinha dela para esfregar o chão enquanto a montava como um cão enlouquecido. Ela chorava e  chorava , sua maquiagem colorindo sua cara em negro.. Eu finalmente a agarrei pelo cabelo e esmaguei seu rosto contra o chão. Eu não sei como não quebrei seu nariz.

“Você me ama?” ela perguntou.

“Eu,eu,eu...eu estou com fome.”

Ela lambeu os lábios e começou a gemer depois disso. Gemer mais e mais alto.

Minha fúria se tornou incontrolável depois disso. Eu tirei meu pau  de dentro dela, a virei para a frente e dei um soco no estômago que teria feito o mais forte dos homens vomitar. Ela gozou, o eu acho que ela gozou, porque aquele gemido foi ensurdecedor.

Eu fiquei de pé sobre ela, sem saber o que fazer a seguir, até perceber que eu ainda estava ouvindo gemidos por trás de mim.

Eu olhei para trás e vi duas  mulheres com as mãos dentro da calças se masturbando.

Suor frio correu pelo meu rosto até que a ruiva e a loira falaram uma depois da outra.

“O que há de errado com você garotinho?”

“Por favor, não pare”.

Eu olhei de volta para a garotinha de olhos verdes. Ela estava chorando agora, mas suas mãos estavam em sua região púbica, a  masturbando.

Eu vi vermelho novamente. Eu só me lembro de dar pisadas,  chutes, e ter um violento orgasmo em cima dela. Não, eu me lembro, eu me lembro e gosto muito da surra que eu dei nela.Eu apenas parei para realizar que ela estava engasgando na minha urina. As mães dela (não tinha sido gaguejo) interviram para fazer ela cuspir meu suco amarelo para fora.

As mães dela  levaram eu, cansado, e ela, espancada, para o banheiro. A banheira era confortável. Elas nos deixaram flutuando na água e disseram que logo o almoço estaria pronto.

“Eu...eu te amo.” Ela disse.

Eu olhei para os lados, indiferente.

“Você quer ser meu namorado? Eu me transferi para uma escola aqui perto”.

Ela disse o  nome da escola. A mesma que a minha.

“Tudo bem.” Eu respondi.

Ela sorriu para mim e me abraçou na água.

“Ah, e  eu tomo pílulas. Você pode gozar o quanto quiser dentro de mim ”   

 

 

   

 


End file.
